Stand Battle Royal
by themaskedscrub
Summary: Shall we compare the power of our stands? Welcome to the Stand Battle Royale, where you submit your stands and I write out epic battles against other submissions and see how well they do against each other. Rated M for Gore (not the blacked out, censored kind either)


Shall we compare the powers of our stands? (Not the exact quote but whatever haha)

Let's face it, we've all spent more than what would be considered 'healthy' amount of time making up stands. What they look like, what their abilities are, etc. Well, I think it's time for us to pose dramatically as we approach, cause we can't beat the shit out of each other without getting closer. The basic premise is this: you send me your submissions for stands either via reviews or DMs, I pick the most interesting ones and write quick chapters depicting the battle between them. This can be 1V1, 2V1 or even 2V2. Chapters will be posted as long as I get new stands to work with. There is no over arcing story, just quick one-shots of stand battles. Stands will only be used once, maybe twice for special occasions/people demanding. Credit will obviously be given for submissions used in fights. Below will be my own stand to act as a brief reference on what to submit.

RULES:

1\. Please be original, don't need just 'The World, but better' submissions.

2\. I have veto power, so stands may be used but slightly altered to make fight more compelling/fair.

3\. Nothing OP, that's boring.

4\. Not every stand will be used, so please don't spam the same one over and over. However I don't mind different submissions from same user.

5\. Be descriptive when possible, as it helps me write better and do you justice.

6\. Please don't get salty if your stand loses. I'm writing the way I think the fight might go, but I'm obviously not Araki.

7\. Locations of the fight will vary and will be usually random.

SUBMISSION REQUIREMENTS:

STAND NAME: (cause obviously it needs a name)

NAMESAKE: (more of a curiousity haha)

STATS: (Power, Speed, Range, Durability/Staying, Precision, Development/Learning)

ABILITIES: (heart of any good stand when well thought out)

DESCRIPTION: (helps to visualize what your stand looks like when writing, can either be written or link to image)

STAND USER: (basically a brief description/summary of user in terms of looks, design, temperament, etc. This is optional, as I will just make up a user if not filled out)

For help on stats, consult the link:

/c/jjbamino/page/item/stand-guide-stats/7egW_qpwFNI3kx4a1K3vrpqevvvZgYEXBQV

If you have any questions, please feel free to ask. I hope to hear all your darling submissions soon.

* * *

STAND NAME: Cold Fire

NAMESAKE: Inspired from song by Rush

STATS:

Power - C

Speed - B

Range - D

Durability/Staying - D

Precision - A

Development/Learning - B

ABILITIES: Ability to absorb, store and disperse temperature. When Cold Fire touches and object/person, it can absorb the latent temperature stored into the object. If an object were 10Celsius (50 Fahrenheit), it could absorb the warmth of the object to bring it down to 0C (32F). This also works in reverse by absorbing the cold of an object. The right arm stores latent heat, while the left stores cold. Cold Fire cannot steal heat/cold from an object beyond 0C (32F). All stored temperature is displayed on the screens displayed on the users hands. Prolonged touches absorb more heat/cold at a steady pace, while brief touches (IE punches) can only absorb small amounts at a time. Cold Fire can then disperse this stored temperature into an object/person it touches in any amount they wish at a time. These effects to not generate ice or fire on its own, but these may occur on their own if the right conditions are met. Cold Fire is immune to temperatures up to the amount he has stored within him, but may be affected by external sources that have hotter/colder temperatures than what is currently stored. Cold Fire is also able to see in thermal vision, allowing him to precisely measure temperature in his surroundings.

DESCRIPTION: Robotic humanoid with a wiry frame. Head has a similar design to a filterless gas mask, save that the eye sockets are one bright red horizontal slit that has 2 pinpricks of light to show eyes. Each arm has highlights and tubing that reach up to the torso that are differently colored, red for right arm, blue for left. When the stand manifests, a small screen appears on the back of users hands.

STAND USER: It's me. I'm not describing myself, but I guess just imagine some weirdo I a puffy vest, ushanka hat and shorts.


End file.
